Triple Dare
by Yutaka-chan
Summary: Weiss caught in a game of truth or dare. Put this story under this rating fr safe-keeping. One-shot.(YAOI, don't read if you hate it) Warning: Jam-spread Ken!


Disclaimer, disclaimer and more disclaimers. You should know them, so don't tail me with lawyers

* * *

One public holiday without opening the shop, Weiss were in the room, seated in a circle, about to play truth or dare. Ken and Omi were the culprits who kept complaining abut boredom, and dragged Yoji and Ran into the game. Both were rather persistent about playing such a game, but got fed about them bugging them non-stop.

And so, they started the game. "Okay! Roll the die! Largest number gets to give the question to the one with the lowest!" Omi squeaked, swaying the die in his hand before throwing. He got a four. Ken threw it next.

In the end, the highest number was five, which Yoji got, while the smallest was one which Ken got.

"Hm… I'll choose truth."

Ken sweat dropped when he saw Yoji smirking back at him evilly. "In that case, have you had sex before?"

Ken turned as red as a tomato when he heard it. "What?! Sex? Well, about that… um… kind of…"

Yoji sneered. "And that would be with whom?"

This time Omi flushed, but Yoji did not notice. Only Ran did and the redhead knew the answer before it was even replied.

"O…Omi…"

Yoji nearly died laughing. He smacked his hand down on his knee. "YOJI! Shut up!" Ken barked, bring up a clenched fist in front of him.

"Ok, ok, jeez. I'll throw the die."

This time, Yoji got two, Ken got three, Omi got six and Ran got one.

"Truth." Omi shuddered at the cold voice. Giving Ran a question is not as easy as he thinks.

"Well then, who was your first crush?" Ran cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Just a schoolmate during third grade. Her name's Saya." That was rather easy to answer.

In the next round, Ken gives Yoji the question. "Dare."

_You are so dead Yoji…_ Ken snickered in his mind. "KISS RAN!"

Omi gagged while Ran glared death at Ken. Yoji just simply said 'ok' and leaned over Ran. The leader hesitated and tried moving off when a hand behind him pushed his head forward.

A rough tongue forced its way into Ran's mouth, exploring the insides. Yoji brushed against his tongue and the sides of his mouth smoothly. Ran moaned softly as the taste of alcohol mixed with a little tint of nicotine touched his tongue.

Yoji was enjoying himself, tasting the strawberry-like taste. It was after a while before they broke off. Ran covered his mouth, a little flushed. Yoji just moved back to his seat licking his lips.

"Alrighty! Continue!"

Omi's turn to be questioned by Ran. "Dare!"

"Smear jam on Ken's back."

"What the fuck?!? No way! I want that jam for breakfast anyway!" Ken protested.

"That was for giving the dumb dare to Yoji. As for the jam, I'll get you a new bottle"

Omi laughed and hopped out of his seat to get the blackcurrant jam out of the fridge and picking up a butter knife at the same time. "Ken-kun! Shirt off!"

Ken groaned and took of his shirt and laid on the floor on his stomach. Omi sat beside Ken and starting spreading the jam on the brunette's back. Ken kept yelling about the cold jam on his back as Omi moved the knife side to side to make the jam go all over his back.

"Ah, heck. Forget about the die! I'm giving you the question Aya!" Yoji spoke.

"Whatever. Truth."

"You are such a boring person."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Anyway, are you a virgin?"

Ran stared at him with daggers and refused to answer. "Ran, rules the rules. Either answer or do a forfeit."

"And the forfeit would be?"

"Triple dare. Basically mean, your truth turns to dare and the dare will be tougher." Ran sniffed and decided there nothing to lose telling the truth.

"…Yes."

"Ah-hah! I knew! I bet not even one person can get into your pants!" Ken taunted. Ran ignored him and looked away. Yoji smirked when he saw slight blushes starting.

"Yoji-kun, I'm giving you the question!" Omi said, still spreading the jam.

"Sure, sure. Go ahead. Truth."

"Do you like Ran-kun?"

"Well, depends on which part. Overall…" He took a quick peek at his leader. "Yes. I do like him." Ran literally blushed.

"Hm… no wonder I always see you always getting pissed when Sakura-chan's around…"

"Alright, enough jam already. My turn to ask you Omi."

"I wanna put more jam, and I'll take truth."

"Another party-pooper. Tell Ken 'I love you' ten times."

Omi blushed as he looked down at Ken, and Ken looked back up with the same look. Omi gulped and started going "I love you" ten times over.

Yoji started teasing Omi about the little trick saying that he asked the Weiss to say "I love you ten times", not repeat it ten times. Omi fumed and got more furious when he heard Ken steal a giggle. He used the knife and jabbed it into Ken's side; his weakest spot.

Ken ended getting up and fleeing from the poking knife.

"My turn. Yoji, truth or dare?" Ran asked. Yoji swallowed hard when he felt a lump in his throat.

"Dare…"

"Then I dare you to let me get out of this stupid game." Yoji blinked, digesting the words all-so slowly.

"No way."

"Triple dare?" Yoji nodded.

"Then go get rid of those porn sites on the come. They keep popping up whenever I use the com. I don't want Omi seeing all these things."

"What?!? Anything but that! I've spent the last two years looking for all sorts! Come on, gimme something else but that!"

"Do it, or triple, triple dare."

"I'll do that, just as long as I don't have to do any deletes."

"Good. Stop smoking. It irritates me"

"Of all the fucking choices, why do you have to pick those really tough ones?"

"Simple. Triple dare."

Yoji sighed and gave in. "I'll give you a dare first, and I'll do the first triple dare."

"Name it."

"My room, tonight."

"Not on my life." Aya said and left Yoji alone in the hall.

* * *

I know the ending sucks. There is a possibility of a sequel, but that is only is ppl ask me to do so. So RnR! Thanks! 


End file.
